


The Girl and Her Wolf

by VideoGamerGirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Monsters, Romance, Slow Romance, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamerGirl/pseuds/VideoGamerGirl
Summary: From the day she was born she was always on the run for something or more specifically someone. Now the legend she always thought of nothing more as a legend is now her prophecy that decides the fate of the world.She is either kidnap by a force that is much more powerful than the Wild Hunt and much more feared or she is protected by her wolf that will defeat this force.





	The Girl and Her Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Witcher fix if you like it please comment about it and send me kudos. Thanks!
> 
> Italics-means speaking in another language similar to the language in Bayonetta

A lone figure wearing a long cloak and holding a small infant huddled up in a blanket in one arm walked towards the doors of the castle. The figure knocked on the faint doors and waited for someone to open the doors. The doors open to reveal an old man.

"Christina?! What are you doing here?" The old man ushered the woman to come inside.

"I wish I could tell you but my time here is limited." The woman known as Christina removed her hood and wrapped it around the infant.

"The baby is she.." The old man trailed off now eyeing the little baby.

"No, the baby is not mine, but she is the offspring of someone powerful." The woman went towards the balcony.

"Then why are you here?" The man asked.

"This baby is in great danger she needs to be far away from me as much as possible or else they'll get her." Christina rocked the small infant in her arms; in order for the infant to sleep

"Who's they?" The man asked. The woman paused her rocking as she looked back at the old man with a sad smile on her face before answering.

"Someone who will get her no matter what." That was all she said before she pulled out a whistle and blew the small instrument.

There in the distance, a Griffin was flying towards the balcony, the man next to her was about to pull out his sword, but Christina shook her head.

"Have you ever heard about the child who was born of a Witcher and Goddess?" She asked the man.

"The one where the child will grow up and from there a powerful force or a wolf will get to her first?" She nodded. The man's eyes widen looking back at the baby.

"She **_is_** that child." She gave the baby to the Griffin who held the baby in its mouth then flew away.

Christina cried as she watches the child she promised to take care, being taken away in order for this unstoppable force not to find the child. She then looked at the old man next to her and gave something in his hand. The man looks down at his hand; it was a rolled up tapestry, he then looked at Christina who pulled up her hood and walked towards the door.

"Vesemir, that tapestry keeps track of the prophecy. At the moment it's not sewing itself, but in 24 years the tapestry will sew once more signaling she has come of age. Meaning her wolf and this evil force will come to find her." Christina explained. "I need you to make sure you keep track of this tapestry, tell no one of this."

Vesemir nodded, making her smile softly before leaving.

As Christina ran away from Kaer Morgen a black fog chased after her unaware that she no longer had the child. The fog caught up to the woman and surrounded her, Christina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again standing in front of her was a fog that took a shape of a human with glowing green eyes.

_"The child! Where is the child?!"_ The entity asked circling around the woman.

"You're too late. I sent the child off somewhere you won't find her." Christina spoke confidently.

_"That child is mine! No matter what! I'll kill anyone and anything that's stopping me from getting her!"_ The entity grabbed the woman by her neck.  _"Tell me where she is!"_

"I'll rather die then telling you. The wolf will find her first and he will defeat you." Christina choked.

The entity dropped Christina on the ground as she took breaths of air. It raised arm transforming it to a sharp needle. When she looked up, she had closed her eyes and accept what was coming to her. The entity then plugged its arm to her chest. Her blood splatter all around the ground to the trees, the entity withdraws its arm from her chest making her body go limp as blood pours out of her chest. The fog soon disappears leaving only a Christian's body in the forest, but the sounds of footsteps came towards her body. One male that was hidden beneath a black hood and one female who wore a white hood, the female kneels beside the body of Christina.

"You have done well my maid, but your work is still not done." With a wave of its hand, her body had disintegrated into gold dust then disappearing.

"They can't find her." The male said.

"They won't." The female answered, who was now looking at the moon.

"How can you be so sure?"

The female looked at the male and smiled, "Because I have faith in the wolf."

The two walked further into the woods disappearing into the woods leaving on the moon to be their witness and the silent trees to be their alibi. Meanwhile, the Griffin who carried the infant soared the skies; looking for a place to land and give the child to someone. The Griffin eyed a hut that was far just outside of a village that it was right above it, it dove down and landed gently to not wake up any villagers; the Griffin placed the infant down on the doorstep of the home and flew away. When the baby realize that it was no longer in the comfort of a warm body, it cried out wanting to be somewhere warm. The door opens up revealing a woman who was in her late thirties, the woman looked down seeing the small infant crying, she then picked up the small infant holding it close to her chest. The sound of wings clapping was heard from above; the woman looked at the sky and saw the Griffin now knowing who brought the child.

"So, the prophecy has begun." The woman looked down at the infant and went back inside.

 

**24 Years Later**

 

In a tavern a middle age male was sitting in one of the corners of the room with a bottle of alcohol and a mug on his table, surrounding him where drunk pedestrians asking the man for stories from others. The male pour the bottle and poured himself a drink the man spoken up catching everyone's attention.

"So, you want to hear a legend ay? Well did I tell you the legend of the Witcher and Elder God's child? No, well sit back and enjoy the legend. When magic was born and Witchers and Monsters followed, there lived a certain being that was not human nor monster. This being was a being was something that was deeply worshiped to the point it was considered a God...but more specifically a Goddess; her name was long forgotten, but they simply called her 'Goddess'. One day a Witcher came looking for her why? Just like all Witcher her head for reward, but oh such a turn of events. Instead of killing her the Witcher fell in love with her the two then fled away so no one can ever find them and had a child. Now I know what Witcher's are sterile, but this Goddess can change that; her powers....are extraordinary can make a mage's power look like child's play; with her tears they are used as healing properties, if she's around monsters they won't even dare to attack her as long as she's around. Hell, she can even turn into a Demon if she wanted to, but does that mean she can give birth to a child? Well yes, but not in a way you expect their child was made from the clay of the dirt and the blood of the Goddess and the Witcher. With a child like it won't go unnoticed people wanted that child, kingdoms wanted that child, mages, even elves wanted the child the poor couple had no other choice, but to give up the child while they fight these forces. The Goddess and the Witcher was never heard from again as for their child, they gave the infant to a maiden where she will make sure that no one gets her, but even as this maiden ran and the story of the two lovers became nothing more than a myth and a legend there was a prophecy to this tale. That a dark force stronger than the Wild Hunt will come and find the lass and uses her power to destroy this world or have it under his rule or a wolf will find her first and will protect her and defeat this dark force. Fate will decide how the world will be and if you don't believe me well there's a village not far from here that hasn't been plagued with any monsters since that girl arrived. If you ask them where are the monsters? They will respond with saying, 'the monster don't attack us as long as the girl outside our village talks to the monsters haven't been terrorizing our village ever since.' For I have seen the lass taming a Fiend then riding it like it was a horse, I have seen her riding a Griffin in skies and raising its young, any monster you can think of she can tame and they won't attack her. But there is a small price if you dare harm her let just say if you lay even a single finger on her you'll be a dead man." 

The whole tavern murmured to one another talking as the male finished his entire bottle during his time talking. The man stood up and left a coin as a tip before heading out the door only for a voice to stop him.

"What an interesting story. Did you made it up yourself?" The man turned to his right and saw none other than White Wolf himself. The man smiled and gestured for Geralt to follow him outside.

Once outside the man answered his question, "If you continue following this path you come across a village can 'Thorn Rose' and there you will meet this girl, only if you choose to meet this girl, dear Geralt." The man pointed to a path that leading west and walked away from the Witcher.

Geralt watched the man walked away from him then looked at the path where it will lead him to the girl the man mention in his story, "A girl who can talk to monsters now that will be an interesting sight to see." With that Geralt mounted Roach and follow the road that will lead him to the girl.                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this my first Witcher story if you enjoy this I have plenty of more stories that are come up soon and for my Far Cry 5 readers don't worry I go back to write it.


End file.
